Akatsuki dalam Dongeng yang Janggal
by AeriaCatZ
Summary: Chapter3 is update. Chapter kali ini berjudul "Oreo end Juminten" pelesetan dari dongeng "Romeo&Juliet. Bagaimana akhir dari pasangan Kakuzu dan Hidan?/"Mak,pak Hidan mau kawin"/"Tapi aku mencintainya"/"Dewa Jashin melarangmu"/"Mamih gak setuju"/"Hidan!"/"Kakuzu aku..."/"WOI MINGGIR"/"TIDAKK KENAPA!"/mind to RnR?/Warning inside/bad summary i'm new author/KakuzuxHidan (KakuHida)
1. Chapter 1:Pemuda dan kerudung merah

**-oOo-Akatsuki dalam Dongeng yang Janggal-oOo-**

 **Disclaimer:Peduli amat(Mas Kishi:"Nama gw bukan 'Peduli Amat'!*author dilempar kumpulan naskah komik Naruto")Maaf ding maksud saya Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning:Fanfic ini golongan fanfic yang agak gak nyambung, yang baca bakal kejang-kejang, sakit kepala, keselek semut,Fic ini juga tergolong fic gaje, OOC, EYD wancur,typo everywhere ,Humor gak lucu dan keburukan lainnya.**

 **Genre:Humor Garing**

 **Rate: T**

 **Author: Nikhal Adrini**

 **Happy Reading.,**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo-Akatsuki dalam Dongeng yang Janggal-oOo-**

Chapter 1: Pemuda dan Kerudung Merah

Pembagian peran:

Pemuda berkerudung merah: Hidan(Tokoh utama)

Anak Magang: Tobi

Anak Baru 1:Itachi

Papa Hidan: Deidara

Mama Hidan: Edogawa Konan (Hapus :"Edogawa"nya)

Bos Penjahat: Pein

Penjahat 1 dan 2: Zetsu dan Kisame

Kakek Hidan: Kakuzu

OKE, Cerita Dimulai… Ready….

1

2

3

Eksyen…..

* * *

 **-oOo-Akatsuki dalam Dongeng yang Janggal-oOo-**

Pada zaman sekarang (Author:"Betek kalo 'dahulu' mulu") ada seorang pemuda bernama Hidan Vacxkrerceshinchiwidrelesmestes *Awas muncrat*.Keluarga **Vacxkrerceshinchiwidrelesmestes** adalah keluarga yang sangat kaya karena mereka memiliki perusahaan kertas yang sangat terkenal didunia yang bernama 'Paparindumama'. Namun pada suatu hari…

"Anak Baru Kemarilah,UN!"Panggil seorang pemilik perusahaan kertas tersebut yang diketahui bernama Deidara.

"Ada apa pak kepala?"Jawab kakek-kakek yang berkeriput*author ditsukoyomi*

"Hidan akan pergi menemui kakeknya di hutan belantara, Soo you go lah temani dia UN!" Kata Deidara

"Ekh!? Menemani pemuda liar yang egois dan sinting itu? ga mau ah" tolak Itachi mentah-mentah.

"Oh ya,kenapa ga suruh anak magang itu saja"Kata Itachi

"Hmm, you bener juga. Tobi anak magang kemarilah, UN"

Lalu munculah pemuda bertopeng lollipop orange yang autis.

"Ada apa gerangan memanggil Tobi anak yang baik, ganteng, imut, dan kuul ini?"

"Kata-katamu membuatku muak begini Blabun blabun blabun"Ucap Deidara.

"Oh…Blub blub blub"Jawab Tobi dengan paham sok paham.

"Kau sebenarnya paham ga sih Tob?" Ucap Itachi sweatdrop

"Jadi kau sudah paham un?"

"Tidak Pak kepala"

"TOOOOOOBBBBBIIIIII, KU PECAT KAU UN!"

"Pak kepala tenanglah!"Ucap Itachi yang berusaha menenangkan Deidara.

Lalu Munculah ibu-ibu berambut biru dengan hiasan kodok eh Bunga dikepalanya dengan Pemuda berambut perak dan klimis yang suka pamer dada.

"Sudah diputuskan siapa yang akan menemani Hidan?" Ucap Ibu tersebut dengan senyuman di wajahnya ***Author: Jangan sampai tertipu reader***

"Sudah dibilang aku nggak butuh ditemani, akukan sudah besar!aku bisa pergi sendiri!" cetus Hidan

"Tapi **'itumu'** belum besarkan?" ucap Tobi santainya.

"Hmmm.. bener juga kau To.."Kata Hidan sambil mengecek 'itunya'.

"EGGGHH BICARA APA KAU TOBI…"Hidan sewot kayak Gorilla kerasukan ' **Djin of Orochi'** Yang lain hanya sweatdrop sambil menahan Hidan.

"Ehem jadi Hidan,Tobilah yang akan menemanimu Un"

"Hidan, saat keluar, pakailah kerudung merah ini"Kata Konan sambil menyondorkan kerudung merah.

"Eghh.. Pake kerudung norak itu lagi!? Gak ah!Tambah lagi akukan cowok masak pake kerudung"

"Kerudung merah ini diwariskan turun-temurun dari Kakekmu.. Dan kakekmu menjadi model dari dongeng terkenal 'Kakek berkerudung merah'.Jadi kerudung ini merupakan symbol penting bagi keluarga kita , makanya pakailah.."(Konan)

"Gak Mau!… Wekkkk!" Ucap Hidan sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Munculah tatapan disertai senyum dan aura membunuh dari ibunya yang seolah-olah berkata pakai-atau-mati!

"I….iya kupakai,Hiii"

"Hati-hati dengan mobil ya sayang"

"Haah, Iya ga bilang juga aku sudah tau"

"Pulang bawa lollipop ya Tuan Hidan"

"Hei.. kau juga ikut tauk un"

* * *

 **-oOo-Akatsuki dalam Dongeng yang Janggal-oOo-**

Sesampainya di tengah hutan yang gersang…..

 _' **Cih, kalo ada dia aku gak bisa bergerak dengan bebas'**_ batin Hidan

"Hey Kau pulang ya! Aku beri 1000 Ryo deh!"Ucap Hidan sambil memgang uang 1000 Ryo di tangannya.

"AKU TOBI ANAK BUAH YANG BAIK YANG TAAT PADA PERINTAH! DAN AKU TIDAK AKAN TERGIUR UANG ITU…"

 ** _'heh dia taat juga ya_** 'batin Hidan dengan kagumnya

"Tapi.. kalo 10 ribu Ryo akanku pertimbangkan…"

"APANYA YANG TAAT BANG***, **_'Nyesel dah gue muji dia'_** "

"Ya sudah nih duitnya, dan sekalian pakai kerudung merah norak ini" celetuk Hidan sambil melepas kerudung yang ia pakai dan menyerahkannya pada Tobi.

"Jaaa neee" ucap Hidan yang meninggalkan Tobi sendirian di hutan.

"Heh, benar-benar anak yang menyusahkan ***author: kau juga sama saja -dilempar mobil-*"**

* * *

 **-oOo-Akatsuki dalam Dongeng yang Janggal-oOo-**

Kemudian munculah 2 makhluk langka, satu siluman hiu dan satunya siluman oreo,Mereka berdua melihat seorang pemuda berkerudung merah sedang bejalan-jalan di hutan.

"Kerudung merah adalah simbol perusahaan Vacxkrerceshinchiwidrelesmestes yang kaya, berarti dia adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan kertas 'Paparindumama'."Bisik makhluk nista yang berkulit biru yang benama Kisame kepada Zetsu si siluman Oreo-author ditelen- ***jangan ditanya bagaimana ia bisa menghafal nama nista tersebut***

"Ayo kita culik! Dan minta uang tembusan banyak"Bisik Zetsu.

"Hai anak yang lucu!kemarilah, akan kuberi kau sesuatu!"ucap Kisame ke Tobi

"Ibuku melarang untuk mengikuti orang yang gak kukenal,Dahh"Tolak Tobi dengan tegasnya

"Uggh!anak-anak zaman sekarang sudah terlatih"ucap Kisame

"Jangan menyerah,coba sekali lagi!"kata Zetsu menyemangati

"Hei,ayo ikut!nanti kuberi sesuatu"Kata Kisame yang tiba-tiba muncul dibalik pohon

"Eh,ini siluman Hiu yang tadi,berarti kita sudah saling kenal wajah,kalau sudah kenal artinya aku boleh ikut"Ucap Tobi dengan BEGOnya sambil ngandeng tangan Kisame.

"Hmm..Entah dia pintar atau bodoh…"Pikir Zetsu

* * *

 **-oOo-Akatsuki dalam Dongeng yang Janggal-oOo-**

Sementara itu Hidan….

"Nah,sudah gak ada lagi pengganggu!sebelum ke tempat kakek,main dulu ke rumah Saori saus tiram ajinomoto ***Hayo siapa yang baca dengan liriknya*** ah"

Tiba-tiba Hidan terkejut karena melihat Tobi yang dibawa 2 makhluk nista pakek becak. **(Ya elah gak elit amat sih kenapa ga mobil aja coba)**.Terlihat mahkluk bekulit biru jadi sopirnya sambil keringetan *sepertinya dia lelah* dan makhluk oreo yang lagi duduk nyante di depan bareng Tobi.

 _ **'Tobi….Dia diculik ini salahku…!**_ ***"memang baru sadar lo cok" -author dicabik-cabik*apa** _ **yang harus kulakukan?**_ 'Batin Hidan dengan wajah penuh kesalahan ***Hmmm.. memang benar-author ditusuk-***

 ** _'Ambil jalan terdekat kerumah kakek..dan minta bantuan'_** batin Hidan dengan kecepatan bekichot

* * *

 **-oOo-Akatsuki dalam Dongeng yang Janggal-oOo-**

Sementara itu KisaToZet….

"Hosh,hosh,hosh…. Woii Zetsu gentian dong lo yang kayuh.. hosh.. hosh…"Ucap Kisame hosh sambil keringetan hosh ***author juga hosh capek nih hosh karena ngetik hosh***

"Ya…elah Kis ntar aja lagi seru nih!entar lagi juga nyampe"seru Zetsu yang lagi asyik main Meles of kerens(pelesetan clash of clans).

"BENTAR LAGI NYAMPE NENEK MOYANGMU!BELAHAN BUMI SONO LU BILANG BENTAR LAGI SAMPE!?GUE DAH CAPEK TAUKK"

"Lah bener kok…kalo kita secepet Koro-sensei di anime Ansatsu Kyoushitsu."Jawab Zetsu

"Manggil saya ya?"ucap sesosok makhluk kuning*bukan taik*yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan mereka.

"INNALLILAHI!JUMINTEN KESELEK BAYGON! KORO-SENSEI!?"

"Apa sih tadi manggil sekarang kaget!"

"IDIH,siapa yang manggil….BTW sensei mau ngapain disini?"Tanya Zetsu

"Mau ke belahan bumi ' ** _perasaan gue ga punya murid kayak lo deh)_** "Jawab Koro-sensei.

"Wah kebetulan sensei!kami juga mau kesana!Nebeng boleh?"Seru Kisame

"Boleh-boleh naek"

"OKEHHHH..LETS GO BAYBI!"Seru KisaZet

* * *

 **-oOo-Akatsuki dalam Dongeng yang Janggal-oOo-**

Merekapun pergi ke belahan bumi dengan cara menebeng dengan Koro-sensei….

Ketika dilangit…

"Zetsu.. lo ngerasa ada yang kurang ga?"Tanya Kisame

"Hmmm… apa ya?"

1detik…

2detik…

3detik…

1menit…

"TOBI KETINGGALAN!?"

"KORO-SENSEI CEPET BALIK LAGI TOBI KETINGGALAN!"Seru Zetsu

"Hah?Stella meninggal?"Tanya Koro-sensei

"TOBI KETINGGALAN WEDHUS!TAMBAH LAGI STELLA AMA TOBI BEDA JAUH CEPET BALIK LAGI BALIK LAGI!"

Sementara Tobi…

"Ngoookkk…Fiuh….."Ia tidur dengan tenang di becak tersebut

* * *

 **-oOo-Akatsuki dalam Dongeng yang Janggal-oOo-**

Hidan scene…..

Hidan berlari dengan kecepatan 1kb/sc Ketika Sampai….

"KAKEKKK KUJU!"

"ARRGGGGHHH!"munculah sosok pocong campur kolor ijo ***jangan dibayangin*** dan mengagetkan Hidan..

"WAAAAA….. DEMI JASHIN KESELEK TINTA DAN KUTANG ISTRINYA!?"

"Heh,ternyata kek Kuju!jangan bikin kaget dong!tapi,syukurlah kakek kelihatannya sehat"Ucap Hidan yang masih setengah kaget

"Ng… Kakek demam sampai 50 derajat Hah…Hah.."ucap Kakuzu sambil terkulai lemes.

"KALAU GAK ENAK BADAN,TIDUR SAJA!GRRRR"

* * *

 **-oOo-Akatsuki dalam Dongeng yang Janggal-oOo-**

Setelah KisaZetTo menebeng dengan Koro-sensei akhirnya mereka sampai ke markas AkatsuWOLFotosintesis… ***reader:"perasaan daritadi ga ada nama yang bener"***

"Ooh,anak dari perusahaan kertas 'Paparindumama",ya?Kerja bagus untuk ukuran kalian!Kalian hebat wahai saudaraku,aku salut"Ucap Bos tersebut dengan tompel sana-sini ***author di lempar paku oleh pain*** enggak ding maksudnya pierching

"IDIH NAJIS GILA SEJAK KAPAN KAMI SODARAAN DENGAN BOS MESUM KAYAK LO"Sewot KisaZet dengan kuahnya

Pein pundung sejenak

"Oke,langsung saja!Heh bocah,beri tahu nomor teleponmu!"

"Eh!?Tahu-tahu Tanya nomor telepon?Padahal,kita baru ketemu dan masih belum saling mengenal"Ucap Tobi sambil tersipu malu sambil memutar-mutar jari telunjuknya di tembok.

"AKU MAU TAHU BUKAN UNTUK HAL SEPERTI ITU!"

KisaZet ilfill

* * *

 **-oOo-Akatsuki dalam Dongeng yang Janggal-oOo-**

Back to KakuHidan scene ***100% BUKAN YAOI***

"Omong-omong ada apa Hidan cucuku yang ganteng,seksi, liar, egois ,sinting, sesat, ceroboh dan menyebalkan?"kata Kakuzu yang sudah terbaring di peti mati ***author mulutnya dijahit*** maaf ding maksud saya kasur berbentuk peti mati ***Kakuzu:SAMA SAJA BADUNG***

"Kakek benar-benar menganggapku ganteng dan sexy ga sih?Jadi begini kek, BlabukBlabukBlabuk"Kata Hidan menjelaskan

"Hoo..Hm..hm.. ** _'fanfic ini memang praktis,ya'_** kakek paham.. Radar kerudung merah akan memberi tahu dimana posisi anak itu"Kata Kakuzu sambil menyondorkan radar tersebut.

"Hieeeh..Ternyata kerudung itu dilengkapi alat transmisi kecil,ya!"Kata Hidan kagum agak heran juga sih.

"Tapi kalo mau bayar 10ribu ryo perdetik"

"Kek…Kakek…Dah…Bosen…Idup…ya?!..."Kata Hidan dengan deathglare from AngelofDeath sambil menarik baju kakeknya ke atas.

"I…iya…Kakek..Cuma..bercanda..kok..nih..radarnya.."Kata Kakuzu dengan memberikan radar tersebut dengan berat hati.

"Oke,dengan alat ini aku akan menolong Tobi"Ucap Hidan dengan semangat 45 disertai latar api yang membara…

"Kau bisa sendiri?"

"Tenang kek,akukan selalu dilindungi Jashin dan memenangkan kompetisi pertandingan karate tingkat nasional"Kata Hidan bergaya seperti DangdutLee ***Author:"Bosen kalo rock mulu"-author diomote renge-***

"Tapi,kakek ... bawalah sedikit dinamit"Kata Kakuzu sambil menyondorkan 1boxfull berisi dinamit

"Kek..Pekerjaan kakek sehari-hari apa sih?"Kata Hidan bergidik ngeri.

* * *

 **-oOo-Akatsuki dalam Dongeng yang Janggal-oOo-**

Sementara itu KisaPeinTobiZet….

"Leader,kami sudah beli buku TownPage!"

"Oke…Segera telepon!"Kata Pein yang lagi baca itu loh…dibelakangnya ada Tobi lagi asiik nonton SondotSate sambil ketawa-ketiwi.

"Halo,JupeFriedChiken(JFC),ini geng AkatsuWOLFotosintesis di km 20 mau pesen dada 1,paha 1 sama…."(Zetsu)

"Leader mau apa?"Tanya Kisame

"Paket dada paha+CDnya"

"Paket dada paha+CDnya satu..dikirim ke sini"Lanjut Zetsu

Shinggg….. Hening sejenak…

Sret..sret..sret.. suara Kisame garuk pantat ***gak elit amat sih ni genk***

.

.

.

.

"EKKGGGHHH…SALAH TAU KITA MAU MINTA TEMBUSAN KE PERUSAHAAN 'Paparindumama' " SFX:BUK,BUK,DUAK,CKITTTT,MEONG,HEY,TOK,TOK,TUUUT,BAHASAINGGRISNYA GIGI IS KENTOOOTH.

"Sebelum itu,kalian harus mendengarkan permintaanku!Aku ingin kalian mengembalikan Tobi sekarang juga"Ucap Hidan sambil memegangi Dynamit dan dibawahnya ada lilin serta juga diiringi lagu'Hero's Come Back' ***maaf author lupa judulnya-author dilempar kostum superhero marvel-***

"HUAAAAA HIDAN,TOBI ANAK BAEK TAKUT!"Kata Tobi sambil berlari ke pelukan Hidan

"PEMBOHONG _**'Padahal kau tadi santai sambil ketawa saja'**_ "

Dug..

Tobi menabrak kecil Hidan sehingga tangannya terdorong dan tali Dynamit tersebut mengenai api lilin

SSSSSSHHHH…

"OOOPPPSSSSS…"

DHUAR….

DHUAR….

Ledakan tersebut menghasilkan Tsunami ***pasti ortunya gempa bumi dan gunung berapi*** dan menyapu bersih gubuk tersebut,sehingga Hidan,Tobi dan geng AkatsuWOLFotosintesis pun berakhir dengan nistanya dan kerudung merah itupun hilang tak karuan. Ada misteri bahwa, Konon jika ada seseorang memakai kerudung merah maka ia akan dihantui 5 hantu laknat dan akan mati karena ledakan * **YEAAAH SENI ADALAH LEDAKAN***

.

.

.

.

Chapter1 Fin without elit/TBC.

.

.

 **Author:"YEEEAAAHH- akhirnya selesai juga fic kalo jelek ane ga pinter amat sih mengarang soalnya bukan bakat dan lagi misteri di atas jangan dipercaya itu karangan gue doang…**

 **HidanPeinZetKisa:"Author BANG***…Kenapa endingnya begini sih!? bukannya harusnya bahagia."**

 **Author:"ane baca ada juga loh yang endingnya sedih, gadis itu diperkaos dan dimakan oleh serigala."**

 **Sasori:"HUWEEEE…KOK GUE GAK ADA PERAN SIH!?"**

 **Hidan:''Ah lo masih mending Sas,Lah kita malah dijadiin antu segala lagi… nista banget nih"**

 **Pein:"Ayo serang authornya rame-rame"**

 **HidZetKisaSaso:"AYOOOOO SERBUUUU… SERBA SERIBU…."**

 **Author:"Ampooooon… oya bagi pembaca yang berminat *ga berminat juga gapapa hiks hiks…*request cerita akatsuki dari dongeng terkenal bisa melakukannya di repiuw dengan syarat….**

 **A)Menebak salah satu siapa diantara mereka yang paling Author sukai yang benar: 1)Deidara 2)Hidan 3)Itachi 4)Sasori.*Reader:"Syarat macam apa ini"***

 **B)Memberi alasan jawaban syarat A) gaje juga gapapa *Narator:"Kok malah jadi kayak soal bahasa Indonesia"**

 **C)Mengetik reques seperti ini:ADJ (spasi) nama dongeng terkenal (spasi) tokoh utamanya*Harus akatsuki* Contoh:ADJ SleepingBeauty Kisame**

 **D)Jika jawaban A salah maka author bisa mempertimbangkannya melalui syarat C)**

 **Sekian trims….**

 **TTD:AUTHOR Yang chantik,dan imut *Akatsuki:"NAJISSSS GILAAAAA"**

 **Tobi:"Tobi anak baik, ga boleh menangis"**

 **MIND TO REVIEWS?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **?**


	2. Chapter 2: Cinderitachi

**-oOo-Akatsuki dalam Dongeng yang Janggal-oOo-**

 **Disclaimer:Punya Mas Kishi, tapi Hidan dan Dei hanya untukku.(Mas Kishi:"Tangkap dia!" Author:"AMPOOON…!iya deh aku ngaku punya Mas Kishi")**

 **Warning:Fanfic ini golongan fanfic yang agak gak nyambung, yang baca bakal kejang-kejang, sakit kepala, keselek semut , gaje, OOC, EYD wancur,typo everywhere dan keburukan lainnya.**

 **Genre:Humor Garing**

 **Rate: T**

 **Author: Nikhal Adrini**

 **Curcol awal:Akhirnya,chap 2 terbit juga mohon maaf jika chap 2 tidak sebagus chapter 1.** Terima **kasih buat yang udah ngeviews chapter 1.** Akuh terharu **T^T. Fic ini berdasarkan request Red Kushi-chan,yah.. walaupun jawabannya salah sih..Jawaban yang benar adalah Hidan. entah kenapa author suka sama Hidan. Mungkin** **sama-sama gila kali ya kayak author*Author buka AIB sendiri*. Jawaban Reviews chap 1:**

 **Kurushimi Kokoro:** Hiks..Thanks akuh *srott* senang membacanya.

 **Experia Typo:** Hihi..Awaas ntar dikira gila loh *plakk*

 **Happy Reading.,**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo-Akatsuki dalam Dongeng yang Janggal-oOo-**

 **Chapter 2:Cin** **derita** **chi**

 **Pembagian peran:**

 **Ga usah soalnya merepotkan.. *Akatsuki:"Tangkap diaa…jadikan persembahan DJ".Author:"TOLONGGGG….!"**

 **Oke….**

 **Rendi…..**

 **1…**

 **2…**

 **3…**

 **4..**

 **5…**

 **6…**

 **7…*Readers:"Sampe kapan WOI!" Author:"Sory"**

 **Eksyen….**

 **Sumarry:Di suatu kerajaan, hiduplah seorang anak yang bernama Itachi Skerikuis. Bagaimana kisah kehidupannya?Simaklah cerita berikut ini..**

* * *

 **-oOo-Akatsuki dalam Dongeng yang Janggal-oOo-**

Aku akan terus berlari. Walau badai menghadangku. Orang-orang kutabrak. Orang-orang meneriakiku. Aku akan terus berlari. Tidak akan pernah berhenti. Karena satu detik saja aku berhenti maka usahaku hanyalah sia-sia. Karena aku adalah…

"COPETTTTTTT… BERHENTI LO... BALIKIN DOMPET GUE!"

"KEJER TUH COPET JANGAN SAMPE LARI!"

Karena itulah aku terus berlari dan tak akan berhenti. Karena aku baru saja mencopet dompet orang. Mau ga mau aku harus berlari, kalo ga bisa-bisa gue apes digebukin massa oleh warga sekandidat(?).

* * *

 **-oOo-Akatsuki dalam Dongeng yang Janggal-oOo-**

ITACHI POV….

Hosh..hosh…hosh…

Capek banget dah…90% ketika kesadaranku menumpuk akhirnya aku baru sadar kalo sudah lepas dari kejaran warga, dan sudah di dekat perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Sakit banget dah capeknya sumpeh… Bayangin aja ketika lo mengejar tugas kuliah "yang baru aja lo selesain sebanyak 50 halaman dan harus dikumpul 5 menit lagi" dan kemudian sahabat sejiwamu tiba-tiba menumpahkan kopi diatas tugasmu, tapi kayaknya yang itu lebih menyakitkan, rasanya sakit sekali seperti…

Di tusuk Madara..

Oke kembali ke gue..Namaku Itachi masih jalang eh lanjang. Ciri-ciri punya keriput di wajah. Umur 21 tahun *author:"Masa?" Itachi:"bener kok"*Gue selalu aja dikejer-kejer cewek*author:"iya lah..toh korban copetnya cewek semua.."(author dibakar)*.Aku hidup bersama kakakku. Ayah kami meninggal karena kepeleset kulit jeruk sedangkan Ibuku meninggal karena keselek Becak.*Gak elit amat sih kematiaannya*Satu-satunya yang gua punya hanyalah Sepatu yang kupakai dari peninggalan ibuku, setiap kali gue pake sepatu ini, kecepatan lariku bertambah. Aku akan selalu menjaganya.

Profesi gue sih pencopet,sebelumnya pemalak. Pernah gue sekali gue malak ibu-ibu,tapi malemnya gue diusir dari rumah gara-gara yang gue palak tadi siang ternyata Emak gue sendiri.

"Nah kira-kira dapet berapa ga salah tuh cewek ngeluarin duit merah"gumanku sambil membuka dompet tebal tersebut dan isinya…WOW..Duit merah semua. Kuambil selembar dan…

"BANGKE INI MAH DUIT-DUITAN"Ucapku sambil mengecek semua isi dompet tersebut dan hasilnya kertas merah tersebut ternyata duit-duitan anak SD yang bergambar nenek Chiyo lagi selfie sambil nungging dan monyong-monyongin bibir*Awas muntah*.

"Ah… Bastard apes amat dah..dah capek-capek lari ga dapet apa-apa sia sia dah usaha gue"Kubanting dompet tersebut ke tanah dan kutinggalkan disana."mendingan gue pulang aja"kataku sambil meninggalkan dompet tersebut di tanah.

Padahal dia tidak tahu kalo sebenarnya di dalam dompet itu terdapat cek 100 juta RYO,dan dompet tersebut kalo dijual bisa dapet 1unit mobil Bugatti veryon *buset*.Haduh nak-nak sayang sekali dirimu.

* * *

 **-oOo-Akatsuki dalam Dongeng yang Janggal-oOo-**

"Assalamualaikum"Kubuka pintu rumahku yang bobrok itu terlihat sescosok makhluk DI SANA sambil memegangi Pisau dapur.

"HUAAAA….MAMA ADA PEMBUNUH DI SINI TOLONG!"

"TIDAK SOPAN!"Kata sosok itu sambil menendang bagian 'itu'ku dan rasanya WOW sakitnya. Ternyata itu kakakku,Konan namanya. Cantik sih, tapi garang banget. Masa aku cuma nonton Hentai aja sampe dicabik-cabik*itu sih wajar*.Tentang fisik ga usah dijelasin ya kan dah tau sendiri *bilang aja males.

Normal POV….

"Sudah pulang ternyata"kata sosok itu

"Tau sendirikan Ouch…."Jawab Itachi sambil memegangi itunya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Ngomong-ngomong gimana hasilnya?Dapet berapa?"Tanya Konan

"Eh….Emmm a-ano i..tu"Jawab Itachi gagap. Bagaimana bisa tidak gagap jika ia bilang nihil bisa-bisa dia dijual ke Toko jual barang bekas O*X dot com

"Jangan bilang ga ada ya?"Tanya Konan sambil mengasah pisau Dapur.

"Em…Itu…."

"BILANG SAJA TIDAK ADA RASAKAN INI….KNIPAPER SLICE…HIATTTT!"

"TOLONG AKUUUUUU….!"

* * *

 **-oOo-Akatsuki dalam Dongeng yang Janggal-oOo-**

Istana scene…..

"Yang mulia,putra mahkota sudah berumur 30tahun namun ia belum juga kunjung mendapatkan calon yang harus kita lakukan?"Tanya penasihat keraajan berambut merah yang berwajah berbiface*author dicabik-cabik*maksudnya babyface tau sendirikan siapa.

"Hmm….Sepertinya mau tidak mau sepertinya kita harus mengadakan pesta dansa,dan pangeran akan memilih sendiri gadis yang ia sukai"Jawab seorang Raja yang piercingan, muka bokep, sok ganteng,Jelek,gak waras pula.*Pein:"TANGKAP DIA".AUTHOR:"HELP ME!"*

"Kalo gitu mari kita bicarakan pada pangeran,Yang mulia"Ajak Sasori

"Ayo"

* * *

 **-oOo-Akatsuki dalam Dongeng yang Janggal-oOo-**

Pein dan Sasoripun akhirnya menuju ke kamar ketika sampai di pintu kamar berdua mendengar suara…

"Ah…..Umhh…"

Terdengar suara desahan yang berasal dari adik pangeran bernama Hidan.

"Umh….Oh Kakuzu terus…Ngh...Rasanya enak…Ah..kimochi"

Tentu saja desahan itu membuat Pein dan Sasori penasaran.

"Yang mulia, apa menurutmu Pangeran Kakuzu dan pangeran Hidan…"

"Shht…."Pein menyuruh diam Sasori dan kemudian menempelkan telinganya di pintu.

"Hyaaah….Ah….Ngh...Enak sekali Kakuzu"

"Tangan gue dah cape Dan..Gantian elo dong"Kata Kakuzu dengan suara kelelahan..

"Sedikit lagi dong….hmmm Kimochi…jangan berhenti….Ummhhh…Ah…. _"Desah Hidan_ yang membuat Pein dan Sasori makin penasaran.

' _ **Desahan?capek?Enak?Jangan berhenti?Kimochi?Apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan?'Itulah**_ _kata-kata yang mengelilingi pikiran mereka berdua._

BRAKKKK…

Pein membuka pintu itu dengan keras dan memaksa, terlihatlah Hidan yang telanjang dada guling dengan nyamannya dikasur dan Kakuzu yang sedang mengipasi Hidan dengan tampang lelah….*kenapa ga minta babu aja yang ngipasin*

"Ah…Hyaah…Ummh..Enak sekali….sejuk..Hmmm….Adem…Nghh..Ahh.."

"SUDAH AH…. DAH CAPEK GUAA…GANTIAN DONG _**'SERASA JADI BABU GUE'**_ "Bentak Kakuzu sambil membanting kipas tangan.

GUBRAK….

Pein dan Sasori jatoh dengan posisi nungging karena kelakuan Pangeran-pangeran ini. Hayo Readers pada mikir apa tadi heh?!

"Loh..Ayahanda,Sasori ngapain ke sini sambil nungging gitu?"Tanya Hidan dengan tampang innocent

"Ga apa…Kalian sebenarnya ngapain sih?"Tanya Pein padahal sudah tau jawabannya.

"Liat sendirikan Kakuzu lagi ngipasin aku"jawab Hidan dengan tampang polos

"Mau aja pangeran Kuzu ngipasin pangeran Hidan"Kata Sasori yang akhirnya buka celana eh maksudnya suara.

"Soalnya Hidan bilang mau ngasih 5000Ryo dan mau ngipasin balik...BTW kalian ngapain ke sini?"Kata Kakuzu

"Ehem… jadi begini Kakuzu kamu ini sudah 30thn tapi belum juga kunjung dapet ayah ingin mengadakan pesta dansa jadi kau tinggal pilih gadis mana yang ingin kau nikahi"Jelas Pein panjang X lebar *emangnya rumus Luas*

"Loh aku enggak yah?"Tanya Hidan

"Pacar kamukan dah banyak"

"Oh..iya...ya"

"Jadi gimana Kakuzu apa kau setuju?"Tanya Pein

"Hm….Baiklah aku setuju. Oh ya Hidan mana 5000Ryo dan janjimu mau ngipasin balik"Kata Kakuzu

"Emh….Oh iya aku lupa jemuran belum diangkat gue pergi dulu"Kata Hidan sambil berlari meninggalkan Kakuzu dkk

"PEMBOHONG…BALIK SINI LO BAYAR 5000RYO DULU DAN KIPASIN GUE SEKARANG!"TEriak Kakuzu sambil mengejar –sweatdrop-

"Hadeh…Kenapa gue dikaruniai anak seperti mereka"Kata Pein sambil facepalm

"Sabar, yang sabar idung Jashin lebar"Kata Sasori sambil nepuk pundak Pein.

* * *

 **-oOo-Akatsuki dalam Dongeng yang Janggal-oOo-**

Gubuk kediaman ItaKonan *plaakk*…

"Itachi!"Teriak seseorang dalam gubuk itu.

"Apa kak?"Jawab Itachi

"Dari tadi kerjaan kamu luntang-lantung ga jelas, coba cari kerjaan kek!"

 ** _'Hm.. bener juga dari tadi rutinitas gue Cuma, tidur,makan,boker,main xbox_** 'pikir Itachi.

"Oke kak..Aku akan mencari pekerjaan baru"Kata Itachi dengan semangat 95

"Nah..gitu dong, ya udah kakak mau siap-siap doeloe"

"Emang mau ke mana kak?"Tanya Itachi

"Malam ini,ada pesta dansa di Istana (kera)jaan"

"Pesta dansa?"Tanya Itachi bingung.

"Iya..Pangeran mencari calon istri di pesta wanita tentu saja harus hadir di pesta tersebut,termasuk kakak "Jelas Konan. ** _'sebenarnya sih ane mau gebet raja. Kabar airnya sih katanya ia ganteng'_** batin Konan.

"Oooo… sudah aku mau pergi cari kerjaan tinggal kak,aku pergi dulu"Kata Itachi sambil memakai sepatu pemberian ibunya dan pergi keluar rumah.

"Hati-hati Chi, awas ada anjing"

Brak…suara Itachi menutup pintu rumah dan kemudian….

"GYAAA… TOLONG ADA ANJING GILA!"

"GUK…GUK…GUK…"

"Hadeh…baru aja dibilangin"Konan –facepalm-

* * *

 **-oOo-Akatsuki dalam Dongeng yang Janggal-oOo-**

Di perjalanan Itachi ke rumah…..

"Hadeh…apes amat dah..Dah dikejer anjing,ga dapet pekerjaan pula"Kata Itachi

"Ng?"Itachi melihat selembaran kertas di dinding yang bertuliskan:

 **Dicari pekerja penyapu halaman Istana Kerajaan.**

 **Syarat:**

 **-Punya tangan**

 **-Memiliki pengalaman menyapu**

 **-Fotokopi KTP**

 **-Harus berhasil melewati tes yang kami buat**

 **Demikian dari kami pengurus kerajaan**

 **TTD:Orochimaruk y4nG cha4t1k &lmut CeLalU**

"Wah pas banget nih,kebetulan banget lagi butuh pekerjaan"Kata Itachi riang kemudian melihat lagi selembaran kertas tersebut "Ng?"

"Buset dah ini mau ngelamar jadi penyapu halaman atau ngelamar jadi PNS sih?Pake acara Tes dan fotokopi KTP segala, biarin ah,paling tesnya Cuma disuruh cara megang sapu."Itachipun pergi ke Istana untuk ngelamar jadi penyapu halaman istana kerajaan.

* * *

 **-oOo-Akatsuki dalam Dongeng yang Janggal-oOo-**

Istana kerajaan scene (tempat pelamaran)….

"Jadi kamu 'Itachi Skerikuis' ingin melamar jadi penyapu halaman kerajaan"Kata pengurus pelamaran tersebut bernama Kisame dengan muka seram.

"I…ya pak _**'Hii…Pengurusnya seram'**_ "

"Baiklah tangan ada,fotokopi KTP ada,sekarang ceritakan pengalamanmu dalam menyapu"Kata Kisame

"Ehem… saya pernah pengalaman menyapu di rumah lalu…."

"Oke..Stop.,stop cukup saya males mendengarnya sekarang kamu harus melawati tes dulu"Potong Kisame *sebenarnya sih author ga tau harus ketik apa pas pengalaman Itachi ngehehehe (^.^)/*

Kisamepun memberikan selembaran kertas yang berisi soal-soal*buset dah jadi penyapu aja harus ujian*

' _ **Ah…Soal untuk menjadi penyapu mah pertanyaannya Cuma cara memegang sapu'Batin**_ Itachi melihat soal tersebut dan inilah isinya:

 **1\. apa yang dimaksud hukum columb?(Ipa kelas 9)**

 **2\. Bagaimana cara membuat anak?**

 **3\. Sebutkan 5 contoh bahan pangan yang merupakan hasil bioteknologi!**

 **4\. Mengapa lapisan bentuk bumi berbeda-beda?**

 **5\. Bagaimana cara Atmosfer dan laut terbentuk?**

' _ **Buset dah ini tes jadi penyapu kerajaan, atau ulangan nasional IPA sih?**_ 'Batin Itachi bingung.

Akhirnya Itachipun menjawab soal-soal tersebut *jangan ditanya apa jawabannya soalnya ada jawaban rate M*dan hasilnya ia satu-satunya yang lulus dari tes tersebut.

* * *

 **-oOo-Akatsuki dalam Dongeng yang Janggal-oOo-**

Malam harinya jam 11.59 tengah malam.….

"Buset dah masa tengah malem gini disuruh ga besok aja sih"gerutu Itachi kesal.

TENG…..TENG….TENG…

Suara jam gadang Istana tersebut di mulai terdengar. Itachi melihat gadis cantik berlari-lari keluar dari Istana, Gadis itu berambut kuning,berkuncir kuda,dan berponi yang menutupi mata kirinya,dan bergaun mewah. Yap…. benar sekali itu adalah Deidara.

"Ngapain tuh cewek lari-lari kayak dikejer babi utan ajah"Kata Itachi bingung.

Mengapa Deidara berlari-lari?Karena dikejar babi hutan?Salah!Karena kemampuan sihir peri yang habis jam 12 malam karena sihirnya belum matang?Salah!Karena ia ingin menonton film tengah malam?Salah!Yang benar adalah Deidara kabur karena orang yang baru saja ia cintai (pangeran Kakuzu) berwajah tau sendirikan gimana!Karena ia tidak mau menikah dengan orang buruk rupa *authordicekik*akhirnya Deidarapun memutuskan untuk pergi.

Itachi kemudian melihat sepatu kaca gadis pirang tersebut lepas dari kakinya tapi bukannya gadis itu mengambil sepatunya kembali ia malah tetap berlari. Itachipun kemudian berlari mengambil sepatu tersebut dan berteriak sambil berlari ke arah gadis itu..

"Non sepatu kacamu nih!NON…."

Duk..Itachi tersandung batu dan terjatuh kemudian..

PRANGGGG…..

Sepatu kaca tersebut pecah karena terlepas dari tangan Itachi.

"NONA…TUNGGULAH DULU"Teriak pangeran Kakuzu dari kejauhan karena tadi dia barusan mengejar gadis tadi.

Itachipun terkejut dan langsung berlari pergi keluar halaman istana sehingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa sepatu yang ia pakai terlepas dari kakinya.

Kakuzupun kemudian berlari mengejar gadis tersebut kemudian dia menemukan sepatu milik Itachi yang lepas.

"Ini…jangan-jangan sepatu milik gadis itu"Kata Kakuzu sambil kemudian memegangi sepatu itu dan mendekatkannya di wajahnya kemudian….

BRUK…..

Kakuzupun terjatuh dengan slowmotion ke tanah.

"Hoy…Kakuzu ..Orang kafir tukang jahit kau dimana?"Teriak pangeran Hidan yang sedang mencari kakaknya*WTF! KAKAK?*yang tiba-tiba berlari keluar dari melihat Kakuzu yang sudah tepar di tanah dengan posisi ngangkang.

"KAKUZU!"Teriak Hidan sambil berlari menuju Kakuzu dan kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dengan satu tangannya dan punggungnya dengan satu tangannya lagi.

"KAKUZU BERTAHANLAH!"Teriak Hidan cemas.

"Ka-…Ka-…"Kata Kakuzu yang mencoba membuka suara

"JANGAN BICARA LAGI…TUNGGULAH AKAN KUPANGGILKAN TABIB"

"Ka-…Kakinya bau"Kata Kakuzu kemudian pingsan ditempat dengan mulut berbuih karena bau sepatu tersebut.

"ORANG KAFIR TUKANG JAHIT!TIDAK!"

* * *

 **-oOo-Akatsuki dalam Dongeng yang Janggal-oOo**

"Hah…Hah…Hah…Gila..Ampir aja gue ditangkep"Kata Itachi ia melihat kakinya.

"HUAAAA…..SEPATUKU HILANG SEBELAH GIMANA INI"Teriak Itachi panic karena sepatunya hilang sebelah.

"BERISIK ANAKKU TIDAK BISA TIDUR"SFX: BYURRRR….

Itachi disiram air bekas cuci kloset gara-gara berisik.

* * *

 **-oOo-Akatsuki dalam Dongeng yang Janggal-oOo**

"Gimana keadaan Kakuzu?"Kata Hidan kepada tabib yang berkulit belang dan pake tudung ijo kayak VFT.

"Dia sudah siuman. Ia juga sudah menceritakan semuanya. Sepertinya dia jatuh cinta dengan gadis itu walaupun kakinya bau. Dan ia juga ingin mencari gadis itu"Kata Zetsu menjelaskan.

"Hufh..Sukurlah. Apakah Kakuzu mengatakan ciri-ciri gadis tersebut?"Tanya Hidan

"Nghhh…Tadi sudah saya tanyakan tapi dia bilang dia lupa dengan ciri-cirinya"Jawab Zetsu

"Ohhhh..Jadi begitu aku akan bicara kepada ayah dulu untuk mencari gadis tersebut"Kata Hidan kemudian dia melihat Janitor bertopeng Loli warna orange.

"Hei Tobi kemarilah"Panggil Hidan

"Ada apa gerangan pangeran Hidan?"

"Apakah kau tadi melihat ayahanda?"Tanya Hidan kepada Tobi.

"Ngggg..Tadi Tobi lihat"Jawab Tobi.

"Ohya…Kapan?Dimana?"Tanya Hidan 'bertubi-tubi yang kau berikan. Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan'*kok malah nyanyi*

"Nggg..Kalau tak salah setelah pesta usai, Yang mulia membawa seorang gadis cantik berambut biru memakai hiasan bunga kertas dikepalanya kekamarnya*taukan siapa?*"

"Ohh.. gitu aku akan menemuinya"Kata Hidan.

"Hati-hati Pangeran!Tadi Tobi meelihat Yang mulia melakukan hal aneh!"

"Ng?Aneh seperti apa?"Tanya Hidan

"Nghh..Tobi gak tau, awalnya saat Tobi didepan pintu kamar yang mulia, Tobi mendengar suara desahan. Karena penasaran Tobi ngintip dikit ,disitu Tobi liat Yang mulia dan seorang gadis tadi ada di atas kasur lalu Tobi melihat Yang mulia menindih gadis tersebut dan kemudian menc|umi gadis tersebut dan melucuti semua pakaiannya lalu…."

"STOOPPP…TOBI STOPPPP….YOU MAKE ME CRAZY"Teriak Hidan dengan muka memerah

* * *

 **-oOo-Akatsuki dalam Dongeng yang Janggal-oOo-**

Lalu dicarilah gadis yang kakinya muat dengan sepatu itu. Tentu saja gadis yang kakinya muat dengan sepatu itu akan dijadikan istri pangeran Kakuzu. Awalnya para gadis menolak sebelum muncul peraturan yang bertuliskan 'Ga mau coba harus didenda sebanyak 100juta Ryo'Tentu saja perturan itu sangat menakutkan sehingga membuat gadis-gadis tersebut (terpaksa)mencoba memakai sepatu hasilnya Nihil?Karena sepatu itu memang aneh.

"Aku gak mau gadis yang lain carilah pemilik sepatu itu"Kata Kakuzu merengek sambil menangis.

"MUNCULAH WAHAI PEMILIK SEPATU INI"Teriak Sasori memanggil pemilik sepatu.

Lalu munculah Itachi berlari kearah Sasori.

"Itu punyaku kembalikan dong"Kata Itachi merengek

* * *

 **-oOo-Akatsuki dalam Dongeng yang Janggal-oOo**

"ITACHI KAMU DIMANA?INI KAK KONAN KAMU DIMANA ITACHI?"Teriak Konan yang kemarin habis 'ehem-ehem'dengan raja,mencari Itachi yang ga pulang-pulang.

"TOLONGGGG!"Terdengarlah lolongan dari keramaian.

"ITACHI KAMU DISANA YA?KAMU DIMANA?"Tanya Konan sambil berjalan menuju asal suara tersebut.

"TOLONG KAK KONAN!AKU GAK MAUUU!"Teriak Itachi merengek

"ITA- WTF ITACHI!?%#$^%U$#KAMU KOK?! "Konan terkejut melihat Itachi mengenakan gaun pengantin berwarna putih. Tangan kanannya memegang bunga dan tangan kirinya digandeng pangeran Kakuzu dengan backround kembang api. Itachi dan Kakuzu sengsara selamanya. Konan menikah dengan Pein sang Hidan menikah dengan Author *Dikejer Hidan FC&FG*

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 Fin/Waiting for chapter 3.

 **Author:"Alhamdullilah..Akhirnya chapter 2?Maaf ya kalo ga sebagus chapter 1 dan Humornya Garing, Soalnya Author bukan humoris."**

 **Itachi:"APANYA YANG BAHAGIA?!INI MAH NAMANYA BERAKHIR NISTA TAUK"**

 **Pein:"Perasaan dari chapter 1 endingnya ga banget deh."**

 **Author:"Eheheh.."**

 **Itache:"HAHEHAHEH..AWAS LO SINI LOOO*NGacungin golok***

 **Author:"TOLONGGGGGG…..Oya bagi yang ingin merequest cerita bisa mengetik di reviews seperti ini: ADJ(spasi)Dongeng terkenal(spasi)Tokoh utamanya**

 **Contoh:ADJ Putri ngorok Zetsu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MIND TO REVIEWS?**


	3. Chapter 3: Oreo end Juminten

**-oOo-Akatsuki dalam Dongeng yang Janggal-oOo-**

 **Disclaimer:Siapapun dia, pokoknya dia itu manusia. *author dilempar botol tinta oleh Mas Kishi.***

 **Warning:Fanfic ini golongan fanfic yang agak gak nyambung, yang baca bakal kejang-kejang, sakit kepala, keselek semut , gaje, OOC, EYD wancur,typo everywhere dan keburukan lainnya and NOT GOOD FOR CHILDREN UNDER 18 YEARS OLD BECAUSE YAOI EFRIWER.**

 **Genre:Humor Garing**

 **Rate: T**

 **Author: Nikhal Adrini**

 **Curcol Awal:Kupersembahkan fic ini berdasarkan request "Apaajabolehv". Jawabanmu benar, syaratnya juga menyakinkan, tapi reviewsmu telat. Tapi rapopo, soalnya author ada ide buat bikin fanfic ini. Mohon maaf apabila fanfic ini garing, tidak menarik, atau semacamnya.**

 **Special Thanks To: Kurushimi Kokoro for her/him reviews on Ch 2**

 **Happy Reading.**

 **Don't like. Don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo-Akatsuki dalam Dongeng yang Janggal-oOo-**

 **Chapter 2: Oreo end Juminten *author ditimpuk* (plesetan Romeo and Juliet)**

 **Pembagian peran:**

 **Anak keluarga Oreo: Hidan**

 **Anak keluarga Juminten:Kakuzu *Author:"Bukan mode fem loh. Soalnya kalo fem bisa kiamat dunia".Narator:"Justru malah lebih kiamat kalo cowok".Oke tetep Male Kakuzu**

 **Ortu Hidan: Sasori dan Deidara**

 **Ortu Kakuzu: Pein dan Konan.**

 **Oke….**

 **Rediii…..**

 **One…**

 **Two…**

 **Three…**

 **Teng.. Teng.. Teng.. *narator:"EMANGNYA PERTANDINGAN GULAT!"**

* * *

 **-oOo-Akatsuki dalam Dongeng yang Janggal-oOo-**

Pada suatu dunia hidup dalam kedamaian. Namun semua berubah ketika Negara api menyerang. Hanya avatarlah yang dapat- *Author dilempar barang random oleh akatsuki*

Pada jaman dahulu kala di kepulauan Papua*WTF*, terdapat dua keluarga ,yaitu keluarga Oreo dan Juminten. Anak lelaki dari keluarga Juminten, yaitu Kakuzu Juminten, sangat menyukai anak lelaki dari keluarga Oreo yang namanya Hidan. Mereka berduapun saling menyukai sejak jaman perang dunia kedua *WHAT THE-*, namun sulit untuk mereka untuk bersatu.

Akhirnya mereka berduapun mencoba untuk membujuk orang tua mereka masing-masing.

"Pak, Mak"Panggil Hidan ke kedua orang tuanya yang sedang sibuk ngitungin bulu kambing.

"Ngapo Dan, haus membandel? Minum Kulen(C**lant) baru cepet ademnya"Jawab Sasori sambil promosi *entah dibayar berapa Sasori sehingga mau promosi produk tersebut*.

"Yeh.. Bapak dikit-dikit iklan. Aku kawin pak"

"Oooh… dengan siapa Dan?"Tanya Deidara yang masih sibuk ngitungin bulu kambing.

"Sama si Kakuzu Juminten mak…"

"APAAAA?!" Teriak Sasori dan Deidara berbarengan sehingga kutu-kutu dibulu kambing tersebut meloncat-loncat karena merasa ada gempa.

"Gak.. Bapak nggak ngijinin kamu kawin ama anak itu. Dah taukan tuh anak dah pelit, buruk rupa, kulitnya item pula. Ditambah lagi kamu dan diakan sama-sama cowok. Ayah dan Dewa Jashin melarangmu."Omel Sasori ke Hidan.

"Mamak juga gak ngijinin kamu. Kenapa sih kamu mau aja ama tuh anak. Mamah yakin kamu gak akan bakan tahan 3 hari ama tuh anak. Ditambah lagi nanti kamu juga bakal pergi seminar di Lombok, kan?"Omel Deidara ikut-ikutan.

"Tapi mah,pak, Hidan benar-benar mencintai dia. Melebihi cintaku pada Jashin" Hidan mulai terisak.

"Hidan cukup, sekarang mamah minta kamu pilih! Kamu milih Kakuzu atau kuota internet!"Ancam Deidara.

"Ya.. tentu saja kuota internet donk. Orang tolol mana yang milih Kakuzu"Pilih Hidan dengan santainya dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan rumahnya.

' _ **Anjirr nih anak. Padahal barusan aja dia bilang bahwa ia mencintai Kakuzu lebih dari Jashin'Batin**_ kedua orang tua Hidan sambil congop.

Haduh Hidan.. Hidan.. situasi gini masih mikir kuota internet..

* * *

 **-oOo-Akatsuki dalam Dongeng yang Janggal-oOo-**

Sementara di keberisikan *bosen kalo kediaman mulu*…..

"Mamih… Papih…"Panggil Kakuzu dengan nada melas

"Y?"Jawab Konan yang Singkat, Jelas, Padat, dan MENYAKITKAN!

"Kakuzu mau kawin"

"Emang mo kawin ma siapa Zu?"Tanya Pein yang sedang membaca majalah yang berjudul 'Jadilah ayah yang hebat'. Sepertinya Konan tidak tau kalo dibalik majalah itu ada majalah B****

"Kawin ama Hidan Oreo mih"

"APAAHHH?!" Teriak kedua orang tua tersebut

"Gak.. Mamih gak setuju apa bagusnya anak si pemuja aliran sesat itu bla bla bla bla"Omel Konan ke Kakuzu.

"Papih setuju ama mamihmu. Kenapa kamu ingin menikahinya?Bukankah 5 hari lagi kamu akan menikahi Fulan dari sawah sebelah"Tanya Pein

"Yah… mungkin karena cinta kali yah, pih. Tapi aku gak mau ama Fulan maunya ama Hidan"Jawab Kakuzu

"POKOKNYA MAMIH GAK SETUJU. SANA CUCI PIRING"

"5000 dulu dong mih"kata Kakuzu sambil menyondorkan tangan minta duit

BLETAK… Konanpun menjitak Kakuzu

"Huweee…. Mamih jahat" Isak Kakuzu sambil meninggalkan kediamannya.

* * *

 **-oOo-Akatsuki dalam Dongeng yang Janggal-oOo-**

Kemudian kedua pasangan tersebut bertemu di tengah jalan.

"Kakuzu?!"Panggil Hidan dari kejauhan. Melihat Hidan, kesedihan Kakuzupun lenyap yang karena gak dikasih duit 5000

"Hidannnnn… Huwekkk…. Lama tak jumpa kangen deh"Sahut Kakuzu hamper menangis karena terharu.*sungguh author sangat muak*

' _ **rasanya baru kemaren ketemu'pikir**_ Hidan

"Kakuzu…"

"Ya Hidan?"Jawab Kakuzu lemah gemulai *author:"Somebody please call some doctor for me!"*

"Kakuzu… sebenarnya aku-"

TIN.. TIN… TIN…

Suara truk tinja ngetin karena jalannya dihalangi pasangan tersebut. Sepertinya mereka berdua tidak menyadari bahwa mereka ditengah jalan. Ya DITENGAH JALAN.

"WOI… SITU YANG MASIH PENGEN IDUP! MINGGIR GUE MAU LEWAT!"Teriak sopir truk tinja tersebut yang berambut hitam dan berkeriputan. Readers dah taukan siapa.

* * *

 **-oOo-Akatsuki dalam Dongeng yang Janggal-oOo-**

"Kakuzu-chan.."Panggil Hidan.*Hidan pernahloh manggil Kakuzu-chan dianime pas melawan asuma bagian scen kepalanya dipenggal. Entah kenapa bukannya menyebalkan tapi bikin ilfeel. Oke mungkin memang sangat tidak penting*

"Ya..Hidan?"Jawab Kakuzu

"Sebenarnya besok aku akan pergi seminar di luar tempat"Jawab Hidan sedih

"APA?!KENAPA?!KAPAN?!DIMANA?!BERAPA HARI?!" Tanya Kakuzu sambil menangis. Sebelumnya sudahkah kalian menyiapkan penutup telinga?

"Di Lombok selama 5 hari.. Hiks"

"Oh.."Kakuzu hanya ber-oh-ria.

"Loh kok oh sih?!"

"Soalnya kukira di Brazil selama 2 tahun"

"Ah…Bangke lo Kuz"

"Tapi, kau akan kembali, kan?" Tanya Kakuzu dengan mata puppy eyes.

"I… Iya aku akan kembali kok" Jawab Hidan il-feel

* * *

 **-oOo-Akatsuki dalam Dongeng yang Janggal-oOo-**

Setelah 4 hari kepergian Hidan atau disebut sehari sebelum pernikahan Kakuzu dengan Fulan, Kakuzu menemui dukun Kisame supaya ia tidak menikah dengan Fulan.

Kemudian Kisame memberikan sebuah cairan kepada Kakuzu.

"Ini buat apa nih kun?"Tanya Kakuzu

"Itu ramuan yang membuatmu mati suri selama 25 jam, dengan begitu pernikahanmu dengan Fulan dibatalkan dan kau bisa menikah dengan Hidan"Jelas Dukun tersebut.

"O.. begitu. Ini bahannya apa aja mbah kun?"

"Bahannya coba lu tonton episode perlombaan siput di kartun Spondot Sate scene dimana si Spondot membuat juice untuk Geri siputnya, nah itulah bahannya."

"O... gitu ya udah thanks ramuannya" Kata Kakuzu ingin meninggalkan tempat tersebut karena tidak tahan dengan tempat tersebut.

"Eitss... Maen lari aja bayar dulu" cegah Kisame.

"Jiah... kok bayar sih?Gratis lah"Tawar Kakuzu

"Enak aja gratis, bayar 9 juta Ryo"Tolak Kisame

"Mahal amat.. 10 juta Ryo donk"Tawar Kakuzu lagi.

"Oke.. DEAL" Ampun dah Kakuzu 10 juta malah lebih mahal dari 9 juta tauk!

Akhirnya Kakuzupun menyetujui dan merelakan 10juta Ryo demi menikahi uke tercintanya *author digebukin Hidan FG(oke ubah "uke"nya menjadi orang)*.

* * *

 **-oOo-Akatsuki dalam Dongeng yang Janggal-oOo-**

Ketika hari kepulangan Hidan, betapa terkejutnya Hidan mendengar bahwa orang yang ia cintai dikatakan meninggal. Karena tidak percaya akhirnya Hidanpun pergi ke gereja untuk memastikannya. Hidanpun makin terkejut ketika melihat Kakuzu sudah terbaring di peti mati dengan muka yang sudah pucat. Di sebelahnya ada ayahnya Pein yang meninggal karena kelesek kulit manggis dan disebelahnya lagi ada ibunya Konan yang menangis dengan derasnya karena ditinggalkan anak dan suaminya yang tercinta.

"TIDAKK…. KAKUZU KENAPA?! KENAPA?! KENAPA?! HIKS… HIKS.. SROTTTT"Tangis Hidan karena ditinggal orang yang ia cintai.

"KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKANKU KAKUZU?! KENAPA?! PADAHAL... PADAHAL... PADAHAL... KAU SUDAH BERJANJI KAU AKAN MELUNASI HUTANGMU KEPADAKU HARI INI? KENAPA KAU MATI SEKARANG?! KENAPA GAK BESOK SAJA?!" Teriak Hidan lagi sambil menangis karena Kakuzu meninggal sebelum belunaskan utangnya. Hadeh Hidan situasi gini malah mikirin utang.

"Kamu Hidan, kan?"Tanya Konan mamih Kakuzu.

"Iya saya Hidan" Kata Hidan yang masih mengeluarkan air mata.

"Saya Konan mamih Kakuzu"Kata Konan memperkenalkan diri

"Ooo Konan.. saya Hidan. Mbak Konan cantik ya!" Puji Hidan

"Ah.. kamu bisa aja. Kamu juga lumayan kok" Kata Konan tersipu malu.

"Kencan yuk" Ajak Hidan *kyaa Hidan kencan ama aku aja donk –author dilempar kulkas oleh Hidan's FG*

"Eh.. boleh sih kapan?" Tanya Konan.

"Sekarang deh"Jawab Hidan lantang

"Tapi, bukankah kau mencintai anakku?"Tanya Konan lagi

"Memang saya mencintainya, tapi ia telah mati, bukan? Ngapain ane mencintai orang mati ntar dikira ane gak waras lagi. Tambah lagi iakan lelaki, lebih baik aku bersama wanita. Lebih baik saya mencintai wantina lain daripada menyusulnya mati. Lagipula aku tidak bisa mati"Jelas Hidan

"Hmm.. begitu... Ngomong-ngomong kencannya jadi?"

"Jadi kok.. Yok pergi"

Mereka berduapun meninggalkan kedua mayat tersebut seolah-olah tidak kenal kedua mayat tersebut.

"SETAN!" Teriak kedua mayat tersebut yang terbangun dari mati surinya dan melihat pasangan tersebut mengkacanginnya.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3: Oreo end Juminten Fin/TBC.

 **Author:"Hai hai hai. Bagaimana chapter 3nya? Maaf kalo tidak bagus seperti sebelumnya. Betewe bagi yang ingin merequest cerita lagi bisa lewat reviews. Request yang beruntung ialah request yang bisa author memplesetkanya. Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereviews di chapter sebelumnya sekali lagi author ucapkan Terima kasih untuk readers**

 **Zetsu dan Tobi:"Kenapa kami tidak dimunculkan ya?"**

 **Pein:"Kok disini gue mati keselek kulit manggis sih?"**

 **Kakuzu:"Rasanya dari chapter 1 endnya ga berakhir bahagia deh"**

 **Konan dan Hidan:*masih asik kencan berdua***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lanjut ke chapter 4 nanti jika ada ide dari request baru!**


End file.
